1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted flavonoid compounds, and to these compounds used as medicaments.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,034 discloses (oxo-4-4H-(1)-benzopyran-8-yl) alkanoic acids and their derivatives, represented by the formula: ##STR3## wherein, in the above formula, AR is hydrogen, a phenyl radical which may or may not be substituted, thenyl, furyl, naphthyl, a lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl radical, B is a lower alkyl radical, R.sub.1 is hydrogen or a phenyl radical, X is hydrogen or a lower alkyl or alkoxy radical, and n is equal to 1, as well as some salts, esters, amino esters and amides of these compounds.
Fifty-seven specific examples of this class of compounds are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,034. These compounds are disclosed to be useful in the control of tumors, however their reported anticancer activity is limited to P388 lymphocytic leukemia and carcinoma 38 of the colon.
Rubin et al in "Lancet", 8567, 11:1081-1082 (1987) disclose that flavone-8-acetic acid, one of the compounds disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,034, inhibits ristocetin-induced platelet agglutination and prolongs bleeding time.
Wiltrout et al in "The Journal of Immunology", vol. 140, no. 9, pp. 3261-3265 (1988) disclose that flavone-8-acetic acid, the same compound discussed above, also augments systemic natural killer cell activity and synergizes with interleukin-2 (IL-2) for treatment of murine renal cancer.
In view of the wide variety of cancers found in animals, and in particular in humans, however there is a strongly felt need for other materials useful in the treatment of other types of cancers, e.g., pancreatic cancer, not to mention the fact that there is also a strongly felt need for new compounds possessing other desirable pharmaceutical properties, e.g., the property of inhibiting platelet agglutination. Such pharmaceutical properties would also include immunomodulatory properties.